


Glow

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, The Fluff is Real!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This is my submission for tonight's BVDN for The Prince and The Heiress Fan Community.  Tonight's Drabble Night was bit different the prompts were all pictures with now word cues whatsoever and the theme was 'glow'.  It was five prompts at 40 minutes each and 400 to 450 word limit per prompt.  I hope you enjoy this one!Vegeta returns to his room after a long day training in the gravity room.  Well, he tries to return to his room.  While passing by the Woman's bedroom, he notices that something is wrong.  Very wrong.  And he can't help but investigate.  (Takes place during the 3-year gap.)





	1. Blue Light

(Thanks to BianWW for tonight's fantastic artwork!)

(Prompt 1 image)

_Her room is dark. Not usual for her_ , he thought as he flew casually past her balcony after a good hard day’s training in the gravity room.

What halted his flight though was the sudden gleam of glowing blue light coming from its depths. He stopped and turned his head fully to look. Suddenly the blue light dim and…

_What the hell is that?_

He drifted closer to the balcony. Not quite believing his eyes.

He landed without the hint of a whisper of the padding of his sneakers. Silently, he crept forward to the wide-open doors leading into her private quarters. He’d warned her hundreds if not thousands of times to keep her doors closed. Anyone could get in there. White sheer curtains wafted out on the lazy breeze of the summer night; now thankfully cool after a day of heat that bordered on scorching. But she would merely laugh at him, tease him over his concern for her. Even now it sent heat and pink to his cheeks and he had to look away; he didn’t have any _concern_ for her, it was just that as his hostess, the idiot whom invited him to stay with her and her family here on their pathetic excuse for a planet, if she got hurt, he would be out a shelter, food, and proper training equipment. He hadn’t been _concerned_ about her well being so much as he was always concerned about his.

But something was different. Here. Now.

His onyx eyes peered in at the dark room. She never kept it dark. This place practically glowed at night.

He stepped closer. And finally saw her.

Sitting in front of some sort of conical… _lamp? Is that a lamp?_... _thing_ , he settled on, containing glowing orbs of… _goo_ undulating in some sort of clear liquid. As he watched, the orbs shifted shaped and altitude inside their containment. Next to it was another _lamp_ thing, but it was unlit. Dark like the room.

He stepped cross the threshold and into her room.

She was… his eyes focused on her… …

What was this sadness that had sudden befell her? She was a creature of light, glowing as brightly in any room, in any life as the lamp of blue goo in front of her. She lit any darkness with blue…

Even through his perpetual scowl, Vegeta’s brows furrowed. Pinching together in… he wouldn’t say concern so much as he’d say unease. He stepped closer. Suddenly she stirred, sensing him finally. She looked away from him, brought her hand to her cheek, “Oh, Vegeta,” she said softly, “it’s you.”

His gut clenched. She never looked away. Never cowered. What was wrong?


	2. Light in the Darkness

(Prompt 2 image)

He felt it. The stark urge to run. To ignore her. To ignore this darkness in lieu of wallowing in his own, but…

He stayed still. There was something about her. Something nameless. Something… something.

He… just… couldn’t… do it.

Vegeta’s feet carried him forward before he even knew he’d somehow made the choice to continue towards her. And, again, he found himself sitting down across from her before his brain had fully come to the realization that that is what it wanted his body to do.

Suddenly he didn’t know what to do, what to think. All he knew was that… he looked up at the profile he should have seen, but instead was staring at a curtain of teal bangs, glowing as blue as an ocean in the lamplight, concealing her face from his view.

His brows pinched together. It wasn’t like her to hide. To shield herself. As he sat there in front of her, the lamp between them, he watched her gather up her knees to her chest. Her head still turned.

“Woman,” he whispered.

She kept herself concealed.

“Woman?” He repeated.

Still…

His stomach twisted in an invisible vise. His teeth grinded and gnashed against each other inside his mouth. His scowl finally giving way to that dreaded thing… concern.

“Bulma,” his gravelly voice breathed. The first time her name had ever actually crossed his lips. Well, the first time _she_ had ever heard it cross his lips; it had done so numerous times in the safe and private confines of his own quarters.

She finally shifted. Some tense muscles finally easing. Not a lot, but just enough to relinquish one thing to him. She turned her head, lifted it to face him.

He stunned. He knew his face showed it for a moment, the tiniest flit of a flinch, before he drew it back under the control of concern.

The glow illuminated the fresh wet streaks of her tears. Their paths glistening on the wet skin of her cheeks like ghostly tentacles. Her eyes glowing even brighter with the light’s reflection off their wet. Her bangs and bob hair cut just as bright a blue like the bell of a dome. Despite her ethereal look in the darkness, all he could see was her pain. As vast and penetrating as the dark she surrounded herself in. She didn’t want to be the light right now, she wanted something else to be the light in the room and leave her to the darkness.


	3. Beneath the Stars

(Prompt 3 image)

Suddenly a hand came into view. Vegeta’s eyes widened as he realized it was his own. Her own eyes widened as they both watched his fingertips steadily approached her face.

He touched her cheek. He felt his entire body tremble. She felt… cool. Normally when she would brush up against him, she felt warm. Cozy. Inviting. This… this was wrong, all wrong. For her.

His fingertips caressed even further along her cheek, moving closer to her. Then his hand turned. And his palm cupped her cheek.

He sat there amazed at himself until she leaned into his palm, pressing her cool cheek into the alien warmth of his hand and closed her eyes. Vegeta watched twin tears stream from her eyes. The one’s saltwater felt icy on his skin as it welled in between his hand and her cheek. Something about this was gutting him like a fish.

“Bulma,” he whispered hoarsely again, enjoying the sound of her name from his lips again, “what’s wrong?”

Her eyes opened again. Abruptly her face contorted in anguish and she snapped her head away from him. Her cheek leaving his hand. Her eyes… he was haunted by her eyes.

Suddenly she ran. Bolting like a frightened, little animal. She dove through her opened doors and to her balcony.

Fear gripped Vegeta’s mind. What if… what if she ran into the railing? What if she went over it without looking—Vegeta used his speed to suddenly appear in between the railing and Bulma. He had been right. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she ran into him. Small, balled up fists trembled as they pounded harshly into his chest; she was stronger than he’d imagined, but was still no match for him in an actual fight. Vegeta took his beating quietly until her mad flails slowed and gave way to silence. Her fists rested on his chest as her forehead did. He stayed still, let the quiet hang between them.

Until it was shattered by a wail that broke him from the inside out.

She wept against him. Her cries, he didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Gathering her to him. Holding her close. He bowed his head over hers. He barely paused before his lips touched the top of her head and he breathed into her hair.

Time meant nothing, counted for nothing, he gave her all of it until she began to pull away from him.

“Sorry,” she wiped at her cheeks.

Silently, he released her, but went into her room. Bulma turned and watched him go, waited then he returned with her mattress, stripped from her bedframe. He plopped it down on the balcony.

“Ve-vege-ta?”


	4. City of Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is an homage to the story of the same name by the fabulous writer Mynsii.

(Prompt 4 image)

The glow of the city all around them nearly dimmed out the stars that shined above them. He contented himself with the stars, she contented herself with city lights that shown like stars.

It was so odd. To lay here with him. Like this.

She snuggled close to him. One of his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him; his other arm angled upward so his head rested on it. Her head resting on his chest, over his heart. She could hear the beat, fast for a human but still comforting in its strength and steadiness. She would never have expected this. Ever.

But he had dragged her mattress and her other bed linens and pillows out here on the balcony to make it her new bedroom for the night. And now here they lay. She hadn’t expected him to stay, but he had. Taking off his sneakers and laying down on her bed _with_ her. She couldn’t believe it when she chanced to snuggle him and he’d wrapped his arm around her back and squeezed her to him. She’d turned her face to chest again and wept silently into his skin. His thumb gently rubbed circles at the small of her back. Exactly where his tail nub was on him, where nothing of the kind was on her, but she supposed it was some sort of Saiyan means of comforting. And it was. Shortly, she had stopped crying and they had just laid there like this under the light of the city of stars.

“Bulma,” Vegeta’s voice broke the silence as soft and comforting as the tender strokes of his thumb, “what’s wrong?”

“He…,” but her voice gave out. Her lip trembled and she tried clamping her mouth shut, but it only served to make the trembling worse. She sniffed, losing control once again.

Abruptly, Vegeta rolled over, turning to her. Bringing his other arm down to drape over her and pull her even tighter to his front. She clung to him. Tearful eyes blurring her vision of him but not his vision of her. Suddenly there were unexpectedly soft lips pressing to her forehead. Breathing warmth into her skin bled cold by her emotions. The lips pulled away from her skin, but just so that he could press his own forehead to hers. His breaths now warming her face.

“Tell me.” For once, it wasn’t an order barked at her. It was… something else. Something… something.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a tough time coming up with something based on this prompt image so I went with the opposite of it.

(Prompt 5 image)

He didn’t like seeing her like this. He didn’t like seeing the darkness all around her. In her room, her face had glowed with undulating blue light. The city’s starlight shown in her eyes when he glanced down at her head on his chest, even though he didn’t want her seeing that he was doing that. But this. He knew he was blotting out all of that to face her and hold her near him. To press his body to hers, to press her body to his. He’d never dreamed to get this close to her. Never let himself even dare to do this. But… something was wrong. With her. And he couldn’t let that go.

He wanted her to light up the room again… he wanted her to light up his life again. He wanted to see the light shine in her face, to glow from within.

“Bulma,” he said her name again.

“He… cheated on me. Again.” She wailed helplessly.

Vegeta tried not to stiffen. Fought hard to resist the urge to bolt away from her, hunt down the weakling’s ki and kill him all over again.

“He… I walked in on him with her! In bed! In the bed he used to… with _me_ ,” she sobbed.

Vegeta thought about telling her that Yamcha was an idiot, about how he was a weakling, about how that useless fool didn’t deserve her.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing.” He answered her immediately.

Her eyes opened. Those beautiful, sapphire blue eyes looked up into his onyx ones. Blinked away the fresh tears.

“W-what?” She asked.

“There’s nothing wrong with you.”

“Vegeta.”

“You heard me…,” he thought to say ‘Woman’, “Bulma.”

He said her name again. Pulling her close as he did so. Relishing in her.

“Vegeta.”

He closed his eyes and relished in her saying his name. Suddenly something brushed against his nose. He opened his eyes to find she was nuzzling him. With the slightest tilt, the slightest lean, his lips found hers.

Their first kiss was soft, gentle, chaste. Like the blossoming of some old-fashioned romance. Their lips parted, their eyes opened, and they stared into each other’s eyes.

This was so unusual for them. Something was something. Here. Now.

“How… how long… have you…”

“I…,” he frowned, “I don’t know.”

“Vegeta?”

“What?”

“Stay. With me. Tonight.”

Once again, his body moved with him realizing it only seconds later. He was leaning in again. Tilting his head again. Moving to kiss her again.

“Yessss,” he breathed before their lips met once more.

This was wrong. All wrong.

But something was different. Here. Now. With her.


End file.
